


0. introduction

by sapphicism (ranpoandpoe)



Series: playlist of us // tomlex series [1]
Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/sapphicism
Summary: you are a song i can't get out of my head
Relationships: Tom Harris/Alex Rider
Series: playlist of us // tomlex series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881013
Kudos: 15





	0. introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxdnightrose (xllwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xllwood/gifts).



> i wrote this for chloe (/rose/gema/kat etc its the same person but she goes by many names~), my lovely gf who introduced me to alex rider !! happy birthday babe <3 i hope u like it

I can’t shut my eyes at night. All I can hear is your laughter and all I can see is your stupid, dirty blonde hair and your stupid and absolutely destroyed clothes. My eyes hurt and I don’t know whether to blame the shiny screen of the phone in the dark room or the tears you’re making me cry out. I curse both mentally anyway.

  
The dark Spotify screen is comforting, but not for so long. All my playlists are full of songs I can’t listen to, but I do anyway, because I also can’t _not_ listen to them. It’s impossible to get them out of my head, just like your laugh and your lies. And the way you’re so close, and yet so far. So unattainable. You’re hiding things from me and I feel like a hypocrite, because guess what? I’m also hiding things from you.


End file.
